Recueilli
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: "Elle m'a recueilli. Elle m'a soigné. Pourquoi?" Kanda, mal en point à cause des akumas, perd connaissance. A son réveil, il est chez une chez une jeune femme qui lui est inconnue. Pas de romance entre le OC et Kanda! Chapitre 3 en ligne! - ABANDONEE -
1. Chapter 1

Oya oya ! Oui, je suis là, en attendant que ma beta se grouille de corriger Disney DGM, hein… Donnez-moi un A ! Donnez-moi un L ! Un I ! Un N ! D ! M ! Et un Y ! ALINDMYYYY ! Allez, bouge-toi ! Allez, Alin-chan ! Allez, Alin-chan ! *fait les pom pom girl*

Bref, projet surprise que j'ai en tête depuis un bout de temps… Que demande le peuple ? Ah, que je bosse mes autres fics. -_-'

Disclaimer : Kanda n'est pas à moi, seules l'histoire et Ikue m'appartiennent. Merci à Kamazu pour le nouveau nom, sinon, c'était Lise. Et je préfère Ikue, c'est plus original (vu mes capacités à choisir des noms, suffit de voir le pauvre golem, qui a failli s'appeler Golem si Salomettte n'était pas là…).

Rating : K

Genre : Amitié, Humour.

Allez, c'parti !

_**~Prologue~**_

-PDV Kanda-

Qu'est-ce que... J'suis où, là ? J'ai un truc… mouillé, sur le front ? J'ai… chaud, et j'ai mal…

-Ah tu ouvres enfin les yeux !

Hein ? À qui… Appartient cette voix ? Féminine…

-J'commençais à m'inquiéter ! Enfin, j'étais déjà inquiète, mais…

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix… C'est pas Lenalee.

-ça va mieux ?

Comment ça, ça va mieux ? Je sais même pas où je suis… Je sais juste que je suis dans un lit.

-Merci de répondre à mes questions, hein !

-Qui… es-tu ?

-Ah, t'as pas perdu ta langue, génial !

-J'suis où là ?

-T'es chez moi.

-…Hein ?

-Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, t'étais presque mort. T'avais du sang partout, t'avais l'air défoncé. On t'a drogué ?

-MAIS NON ! Argh…

-Woh ! Calme-toi, reste allongé, t'es encore affaibli… Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? C'était juste une question !

Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

-Je suis où…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es chez moi. Si en plus t'écoutes pas…

-T'es qui…

-Ah. Bah, je suis…

-Tu… tu es blessée.

-Hein ? Ah ça ? Je sais, le bandage est pourri, et va falloir que je le change, y'a des taches de sang… Tu arrives à t'asseoir ? Si t'es mieux assis…

-Ton bras… il est… argh…

-T'as pas encore récupéré. Mon bras va bien. C'est juste que, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu pitié de ton corps amoché, et j'ai décidé de t'amener ici. Mais en chemin, y'a des mecs bizarres qui se sont mis à me suivre, et qui se sont transformés en monstres. Eh tu sais que tu pèses ton poids ?

-Hein… ?

-J'ai dû te porter j'te signale. Et courir en portant un mec de… Tu pèses combien ?

-Tss…

-Bon alors t'as quel âge.

-18 ans. Et c'est quoi ce truc sur mon front…

-Te l'enlève pas. C'est une petite serviette humide, t'es fiévreux, malade comme un chien en plus de blessé. Et attends, 18 ans, c'est tout ? T'as l'air plus vieux. Bref, porter un mec de 18 ans, qui pèse le poids de sa taille, en courant en plus, c'est plutôt dur. Et puis y'a ces machins…

-Akumas.

-Akuquoi ? 'Fin s'tu veux. Ces akutruc me tiraient dessus.

-Tu as été touchée ?

Comment ça se fait… si un de leurs obus l'avaient atteinte, elle devrait être morte, en ce moment…

-Non.

-Ah ?

-En fait, j'me suis rétamée.

-…Hein ?

-Mais t'es lent ma parole, ou tes blessures t'ont ramolli le cerveau ? Je suis tombée, je me suis cassé la gueule ! C'est pour ça que toi aussi t'en as pris sur les bras, avant, t'avais que ces entailles là, et là…

-AÏE ! MAIS T'ES FOLLE ? POURQUOI T'APPUYES DESSUS ?

-Pardon ! Pff hihihi !

-Mais j'y crois pas elle se marre en plus !

-Hahaha ! T'es trop drôle, toi !

C'est qui à la fin, cette tarée, bordel !

-Mais, t'as dit que t'étais tombée ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai eu le bol de tomber derrière une poubelle, et ces machines sont tellement connes qu'elles sont pas venues voir.

-…

-Et nous y voilà, je me retrouve à bander les plaies d'un inconnu, plus jeune que moi…

-…T'as quel âge ?

-L'âge d'une jeune fille ne se dit pas comme ça ! Mais vu que mon entourage me dit que j'ai pas des allures très féminines… J'ai 21 ans.

-T'as l'air plus vieille.

*SBAM !*

Mais elle m'a frappé !

-ARGH !

-Tu te prends pour qui, hein ? Vas-y, dis que j'ai des rides partout, et que je suis vieille et moche !

-T'es brutale !

-Et toi tu manques de tact.

-Tss…

-Donc, je disais, me voilà en train de bander les plaies d'un inconnu **très malpoli**, **un peu ramolli du cerveau**, et ce contre mon gré… Bon, excuse-moi si c'est brutal, mais on me dit souvent -aussi- que la délicatesse et moi, ça fait deux. Je dois t'enlever ce pansement, et le changer… Allez, c'parti !

-ARGH !

-J't'avais prévenu.

-PUTAIN !

J'dois partir d'ici au plus vite, sinon j'vais mourir… Au fait…

-T'as toujours pas dit qui t'étais.

-Tu m'étonnes, si tu m'interromps à chaque fois… Je m'appelle Ikue, et… Eh te lève pas, ta blessure au torse est pas guérie !

C'est vrai… Pourquoi mon pouvoir de régénération est aussi lent… Je devrais déjà être guéri… mais cette blessure est vachement profonde…

-Hey, repose-toi un moment. Je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses, ok ?

-…hein…

Tout est devenu noir… Je ne me souviens plus de rien, depuis ce moment là.

-Fin PDV Kanda-

Fini ! C'est plutôt court, mais c'est un prologue, que voulez-vous, les gens ! Non, me redites pas « que tu travailles tes putains de fics déjà en cours, bordel de merde ! » ou je… je… Je m'en vais en courant. U.U'

Bref (oui je sais je le dis tout le temps -_-') cette OC a un caractère différent de celui de Morgane, même si pour l'instant, on ne voit pas trop. Elle sera mieux décrite dans le prochain chapitre (si seulement cette fic continue, mais j'aimerais l'écrire jusqu'au bout).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps, et je voudrais vraiment continuer cette fic. Je suis en train de dessiner Ikue, mais j'ai un peu de mal. Je sais comment elle est, mais l'imaginer, c'est plus facile que la dessiner ! x)

Laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Heya ! Je suis de retour, yes ! Ouais, mes textes sont toujours pas revenus dans ma boîte mail, mais je peux pas en vouloir à Alin-chan, j'ai commis une énorme boulette (je dirai pas quoi)... -_-'

Bref ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^

Disclaimer : Seule Ikue est à moi. Et puis la situation de Kanda aussi. Non, j'essaie pas de m'approprier des trucs ! 8D

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, Kamazu, Tachika, Krow-chan, Rose-Eliade, Emy et enfin Alin-chaaaan ! xD pour leurs reviews, oui c'est pour ça ! U.U

Beaucoup de description dans ce chapitre (j'entends le cri de joie de Krow-chan d'ici...), je vais expliquer à peu près le physique d'Ikue ! ^^ Mais du coup, j'ai eu du mal à placer de l'humour là-dedans... -_-'

Et NON, je ne mettrai pas de titres pour les chapitres ! :P

_**~Chapitre 1~**_

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Il mit du temps à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, et la douleur à son torse lui rappela qu'il était blessé. Il se souvint qu'il était chez Ikue.

-C'est bon, réveillé ?

-OUAH ! Argh !

-Mais pourquoi tu sursautes comme ça ? C'est moi, j'suis pas un monstre ! Eh, reste allongé, ça va. Je vais prendre soin de toi, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.

-T'es... pas ma mère.

*SBAM !*

Ikue donna un beau coup de poing à Kanda. Celui-ci gémit et se tordit de douleur. La jeune femme le regarda d'un œil noir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours en le toisant.

-« T'es pas ma mère », répéta Ikue sur un ton enfantin. Pour qui tu te prends ? Je te sauve la vie et je suis gentille avec toi, et toi tu me parles comme ça ?

-Si... je me souviens bien... Tu m'as traité...de ramolli du cerveau.

-Tu sais quoi, poursuivit-elle en l'ignorant, j'aurais très bien pu faire comme tout le monde et passer mon chemin devant ton corps plein de sang et dégoûtant à voir, j'aurais pu te laisser crever, mais non ! Je t'ai soigné, alors tu me dois un minimum de respect, quand même ! Et puis, je suis ton aînée quand même !

-Je...

-Tu veux t'excuser ?

-...

-Bah quoi, tu trouves rien à répondre ? ... Ah merde, il a encore perdu connaissance.

La brune sourit tristement en regardant le plus jeune. Le pauvre... Elle était peut-être un peu trop dure avec lui. Mais on lui disait souvent qu'elle avait le sang chaud et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à conserver sa colère. Elle s'en voulut en le voyant dans cet état. En plus de ça elle le frappait...

-Va falloir que je me retienne... Mais bon, même quand mes intentions sont pas mauvaises, je deviens toujours brutale... Haaa...

Elle alla chercher une serviette humide et la posa sur le front brûlant du kendoka. Elle passa une main près du visage de ce dernier pour écarter ses mèches de cheveux. Les siennes la dérangeant également, elle les passa derrière ses oreilles. Elle lui changea aussi les bandages une nouvelle fois. Il transpirait tellement... Il avait attrapé la crève ou quoi ?

-Pff, comme le disait maman, ma bonté me perdra... soupira-t-elle.

Quand elle eut fini, elle resta près du lit où l'exorciste se reposait et le regarda un moment, avant de partir dans sa cuisine. Là, elle prit une pomme, et retourna dans sa chambre où Kanda demeurait toujours. Prenant un livre au passage, elle s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle venait de rapprocher du blessé et croqua dans son fruit. Elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à lire.

Après une petite heure de lecture, le trognon de sa pomme sur sa table de chevet, elle ferma son livre, retira ses lunettes et jeta le déchet à la poubelle.

Ikue se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval haute. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombèrent au milieu du dos. Elle retirait alors sa chemise blanche et commençait à faire de même avec son pantalon quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un bruit de verre qui casse. Elle réfléchit un petit moment puis continua de se déshabiller.

-Ca doit être mon imagination.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se rhabilla vite fait, et se posta devant le miroir. Elle se sécha les cheveux et empoigna sa brosse. Elle coiffa délicatement ses cheveux encore un peu humides, de la racine jusqu'aux pointes. Avant de se les attacher maladroitement en queue de cheval, avec ses mèches de cheveux de chaque côté de son visage, un peu plus longues à gauche.

Du haut de ses 1m57, elle essaya d'atteindre la fenêtre de la salle pour l'ouvrir et aérer un peu. Mais comme à son habitude, elle dû utiliser son tabouret.

Après ça, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, surprise ! Le verre de la fenêtre était fissuré, et Kanda avait disparu. Des tâches de sang étaient encore présentes sur la vitre.

-Meeeeerde ! Mais j'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu, c'ui làààà !

Affolée, elle l'appela.

-...Ah. Je connais pas son nom. Bon, on va tester ça. EHOOOO, LE JEUNOOOOT QUE J'AI SAUVE DE LA MORT CERTAAAAIIIINE ! ...Ça marche pas. Bah j'ai plus qu'à le chercher, du coup...

Ikue commença par le salon. Et termina par le salon... Effectivement, Kanda se tenait là, debout, en train de s'entraîner avec Mugen, qu'il venait de trouver sur le canapé, et qu'il avait nettoyé. Malgré ses blessures et sa fièvre, il trouvait un moyen de pratiquer l'art du sabre, hein...

-C'pas possible, ça ! Tu disparais de ma chambre en laissant des traces de sang sur ma fenêtre que t'as fissuré en plus, et je te retrouve avec ton sabre...

-Katana.

-C'pareil. Je te retrouve avec ton **katana **en train de faire joujou dans mon salon !

-Tss... Je m'entraîne.

-Mais j'y crois pas ! Comment t'arrives à bouger... Tu... ouah...

Ikue resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Les mouvements du kendoka étaient gracieux, la lame de Mugen fendait l'air et sifflait dans le vent. On aurait dit une danse. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le japonais ne tombe au sol. Elle reprit ses esprits et se rua vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu es encore assez faible, je t'avais dit de te reposer encore un peu... D'ailleurs, je connais toujours pas ton nom.

-Ka...Kanda. Je dois rentrer... à la Congrégation...

-Hein ? Pas possible. Tu arrives à tenir debout ? Viens, je t'emmène dans la chambre. Faut que tu dormes...

-... Je comprends pas... Mes blessures devraient déjà être guéries.

-Comment ça ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible que de telles blessures se referment aussi vite ? Faut pas rêver mon p'tit ! Allez du nerf, tiens le coup ! Je suis là. Je vais te soigner. Mais en attendant, faut que tu restes allongé.

-Pourquoi... tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu me connais même pas...

-Quoi, tu veux dire que j'aurais dû te laisser crever dehors ? Eh, je trouve ça tout à fait normal que quelqu'un aide une personne en détresse, en ce cas précis, que je t'aide. Même si la plupart des passants t'ont ignoré, il est dans le devoir d'un être humain d'aider son prochain. Et on est tous les deux humains, nan ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Ikue plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses grands yeux verts soutirent le regard froid du kendoka. Elle lui sourit et il détourna le regard. Sa dernière phrase l'avait gêné. « On est tous les deux des humains »... Si elle savait...

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Ikue, cette dernière lâcha le japonais, qui tomba à plat ventre sur le matelas, avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur, tandis que l'autre pouffait de rire derrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui... te fait marrer... ?

-Pfff... HAHAHAHA ! C'était ridicule ! Ahahaha ! Ouh, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Ah, mon ventre... Ahahaha... Ouah... ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça... Tu étais pitoyable !

-La faute à qui...

-Hihihi... Bon je vais te laisser te reposer un peu... Ahaha, trop drôle...

Ikue sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Kanda se dit à lui-même :

-Nan mais quel humour celle-là... Y'avait rien de drôle... Tss... N'empêche... J'lui en dois une, elle m'a sauvé, mine de rien. Tss, fait chier.

La brune s'assit sur le canapé du salon et remarqua que le katana du japonais était resté par terre. Elle se pencha en avant pour le ramasser et le prit dans ses mains. Dire qu'avant elle n'avait pas osé y toucher à cause de la matière suspecte qui le ornait... Il était magnifique. Elle le reposa à côté d'elle et rouvrit son livre là où elle avait arrêté quelques heures plus tôt. Elle remit ses lunettes et commença sa lecture.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son bouquin. Elle pensait à la situation de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait accueilli chez elle.

Il avait l'air... spécial. Mais malgré tout, elle s'en occuperait. Prise d'un coup de fatigue, elle s'endormit, son livre à la main.

Valàààà ! Fini ! ^^ Pas trop long, mais pas trop court quand même! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^

Allez, laissez des reviews ! x)


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, yay ! Vous avez pas trop attendu pour celui-là, quand même. Juste un petit mois, c'est pas grand-chose ^^'

Bref !

Disclaimer : Devinez quoi ? Ikue est à moi et pas DGM ! Trop foooort… Le nom de la rue est inventé.

Merci à Mymy, Rose-Eliade, Alindmy, Kamazu, Nitnelav et Miss Riri-chan pour leurs reviews ^^

Allez, c'est parti !

_**~Chapitre 2~**_

Une nouvelle fois, Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Et une nouvelle fois, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se souvenir qu'il était chez Ikue. Il se frotta les yeux et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il s'entraînait, Ikue l'a trouvé, il a faibli d'un coup, elle l'a ramené dans sa chambre, et il s'était endormi.

C'est un début.

Le kendoka se souvint des paroles de la jeune femme. « On est tous les deux des humains ». Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il décidait enfin de se lever quand…

-BOUH !

-AAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il.

-Gyaaaah ! Crie pas comme ça ! protesta Ikue. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Comment ça je t'ai fait peur ? C'est TOI qui m'as fait peur !

-Pfff… Hihihihi…

Le japonais la toisa sans comprendre. Elle riait vraiment pour tout ou quoi ? Elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa Kanda, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, qui fut obligé de le détourner. Elle sourit avant de se lever et de lui faire signe de le suivre.

-Tu viens ? Faudrait peut-être penser à manger, non ?

-Mais… il est quelle heure ?

-Oh, il doit être environ onze heures du matin, pourquoi ?

-…Hein ?

-Bah quoi, « hein » ? Je viens de me lever, oui ! J'ai le droit d'aimer dormir !

-Attends, tu veux qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner maintenant ?

La brune haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Pourquoi pas !

-Mais t'as dormi où ?

-Sur le canapé ! Bon alors tu viens ?

Kanda suivit donc sa « colocataire » jusque dans la cuisine, où elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger.

-…des sobas.

-Euh ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Des nouilles japonaises.

-Tu manges des nouilles au petit déjeuner, toi ?

-Et alors ?

-J'en ai pas, désolée. Tu veux pas plutôt, je sais pas moi, des toasts, des céréales…

-Tss…

-Ok… Et pour boire ? Café ? Lait ? Chocolat ?

-Thé.

-T'as des drôles de coutumes, toi.

-Je vais aller acheter des sobas. J'ai de l'argent, ajouta-t-il avant qu'Ikue n'ait le temps de parler. Et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Bien sûr, Ikue protesta, en disant qu'il était blessé, qu'il devait se reposer, et qu'en plus il pouvait se perdre. Mais Kanda rétorqua qu'il pouvait se débrouiller.

Il alla chercher son argent dans son manteau d'exorciste, dans la chambre de la brune, et remarqua qu'il n'y était pas. Son manteau avait disparu…

-Il est au lavage. Quoi, c'est ça que tu cherches ?

Le kendoka se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme qui était derrière lui, et qui jouait avec son portefeuille.

-Rend-le moi.

-A une seule condition. Je t'accompagne.

-…Tss…

-De toute façon j'ai des courses à faire.

Ikue partit en sifflotant un air et prit une petite veste accrochée à un porte-manteau, dans l'entrée de son petit appartement. Elle prit aussi un parapluie pour se protéger des averses quotidiennes de Londres, et invita Kanda à prendre une vielle veste d'une de ses « connaissances », avait-elle dit en détournant le regard.

Ils sortirent, l'une avec une petite liste dans la main, souriant, l'autre avec un air agacé.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid dans les rues. Malgré la pluie, la température montait jusqu'au 20°C. Après tout, on était au mois de juin.

-…Dis, Ikue, commença Kanda, tenant le parapluie.

-Oui ?

-On est quel jour ?

-Le quatre juin, pourquoi ?

-…Non rien.

-Me remercie pas, surtout… C'est là. Dans cette petite supérette, y'a de tout ! Je crois que tu pourras y trouver tes sodas…

-Sobas.

-Ouais, bon, voilà quoi.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la supérette. Ikue salua le caissier nommé Georges, un bon monsieur rondouillet, avec une moustache noire. Elle dit à Kanda de chercher ses nouilles pendant qu'elle prenait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Dans le rayon « nouilles japonaises », il y avait de tout. Des udon, des ramen, des somen… Et des sobas. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec les nouilles de Jeryy, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il empoigna un paquet et partit vers la caisse, puis se souvint que c'était Ikue qui avait son portefeuille.

-Et merde.

Il essaya de la rejoindre dans les différents rayons, mais il ne la trouvait pas. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un rayon, elle en partait. Il préféra donc l'attendre à la caisse.

Là, Georges essaya d'engager la conversation, tout en travaillant.

-Alors, tu es le nouveau petit ami de cette petite Ikue ? dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque, quoique l'air sympathique. Eh oh, jeune homme, c'est à toi que je parle !

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher Ikue du regard. Il la trouva en train de discuter avec une autre femme –sans doute une amie-, dans le rayon des sauces. Bizarre, il la trouve facilement avec les yeux… Il suivait la jeune femme du regard, sans s'en rendre compte. Il la vit essayer de prendre une sauce trop haute pour elle, il la vit se faire aider par un homme au sourire charmeur, il la vit le rejeter sans gêne… Par contre il ne la vit pas s'avancer vers lui, panier en main, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bah alors, encore au pays des rêves, Kanda ? lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Hein ? Ah, euh… nan. Passe-moi mon portefeuille, j'vais payer mes sobas.

-S'il te plaît, merci, de rien, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tss.

L'exorciste paya ses nouilles laissa le caissier en plan, et sortit, suivi par la petite brune. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, et, n'étant plus vraiment l'heure pour un petit déjeuner, ils se préparèrent un bon déjeuner.

Après quoi, Ikue prit quelques heures pour travailler, en ordonnant au kendoka de se reposer. Elle alla dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, s'assit sur une chaise, devant une table, prit une plume et un pot d'encre, un parchemin vierge, et commença à écrire.

Elle laissait libre cours à son imagination, permettant à ses idées de s'échapper par le bout de la plume, pour aller sur la feuille et y rester. Des aventures, de l'humour, des personnages, une ou plusieurs histoires, de la romance, de l'action, des bagarres… Tout ça sur un simple parchemin.

Un héros se battant contre un méchant aux plans démoniaques, pour aller ensuite sauver la princesse, c'était un scénario beaucoup trop banal.

Pourquoi ne pas échanger les rôles ?

La princesse voulant dominer le monde, se faisant battre par le méchant qui était aidé par le gentil. Beaucoup plus amusant et original.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda avait emprunté un livre dans la bibliothèque de sa « colocataire ». Une histoire fantastique, avec des dragons et autres trucs imaginaires. Il commença sa lecture, et se lassa bien vite de cette histoire. Il préféra en choisir un autre.

« Contes de Charles Perrault… » pensa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il lut le livre jusqu'à la fin.

-Tss… C'est con ce truc. Elle est stupide la gamine, avec sa grand-mère. Elle voit même pas que c'est le loup… Et l'autre femme avec la peau d'âne sur le dos… N'importe quoi, ce bouquin.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il referma rapidement le livre, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire croire qu'il était endormi. Réflexe enfantin.

-Ah, Kanda, tu dors pas ?

-…Non.

-Tu lisais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre et en s'asseyant sur le lit où le japonais était allongé.

-Un truc que j'ai trouvé sur la bibliothèque.

-Les contes de Perrault ? Tu aimes ce genre de lecture ?

-…Pas spécialement.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le kendoka réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce que cette question avait à voir avec les contes de Perrault ? Rien, bien évidemment. Elle partait sur un autre sujet.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah… je sais pas… Tes blessures… Elles ne te font plus mal ?

-Tss…

-Ça c'est une réponse constructive, fit-elle ironiquement.

Il ne répondit rien. Les deux restèrent silencieux un petit moment, avant que le jeune homme ne demande à appeler quelqu'un.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Qui comptes-tu appeler ?

-Tu aurais pas trouvé une boule noire avec des ailes, dans mon manteau ?

-Euh… si, je savais pas trop ce que c'est, je l'ai posé sur mon bureau… Je vais te la chercher ?

Kanda acquiesça. Ikue partit en direction de son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard, le golem en main. Elle le tendit au japonais, qui le prit sans un mot avant d'aller dans le salon.

Là, il demanda un téléphone, connecta le golem à l'appareil (Si si j'vous jure dans le manga c'est comme ça U.U) et appela le QG. La brune s'assit sur le canapé, et attendit.

Une voix familière lui répondit.

-Allô ?

-Reever, c'est Kanda.

-Ah, Kanda, on se demandait où tu étais passé…

-Je suis coincé.

-Hein ?

-Vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher ?

-Comment ça ? Mais tu es où exactement ?

-…Ikue ! C'est quoi l'adresse d'ici ?

-Le numéro 8 de l'avenue des Généraux Londoniens, pourquoi ?

-C'est le numéro 8 de l'avenue des Généraux Londoniens. Je n'ai pas eu à changer de ville pour la mission.

-Bon eh bien on va t'envoyer un exorciste, vu qu'un traqueur… Alors, Allen, je crois qu'il est dispo…

-Hey, m'envoyez pas le Moyashi !

-On peut pas faire autrement, Lavi est en mission avec Krory, Marie vient de partir, je suppose que Miranda ne tiendra pas le coup…

-Et Lenalee ?

-Tu crois vraiment que le Grand Intendant la laissera ?

-Tss…

-Donc, je vais dire à Allen d'aller te prendre. Ce n'est pas si loin du QG, tu pourrais rentrer seul…

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais coincé ?

Entretemps, Ikue essayait de comprendre le monologue (elle n'entend pas Reever). Entre Moyashi, l'adresse, envoyer, venir le chercher… HEIN ?

-WOH KANDA ATTENDS UNE SECONDE !

-Merde, je dois y aller ! Faites-le venir au plus vite !

-Ok ! Mais dis-moi c'était quoi cette vo…

Il débrancha le golem et se tourna vers une petite brune en colère.

-Tu as demandé à des gens de venir te chercher, pas vrai ?

-…

-T'es encore en piteux état !

-On pourra me soigner là-bas.

-Pourquoi t'as pas demandé que je t'y amène ?

-Parce que… quoi ?

-J'aurais très bien pu t'amener moi –même, tu n'avais pas besoin de déranger les personnes que tu as appelées !

-…Ah…

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement. En fait, si elle s'était énervée, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte tout de suite. Elle trouvait ce japonais très intéressant et avait vraiment envie de le connaître un peu mieux.

Ça pourrait lui servir pour ses romans. Mais ce n'était pas la principale raison pour qu'elle ait tant envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Il avait l'air si triste… Les ténèbres autour de lui étaient tellement profondes… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait vraiment l'aider à se sortir de là.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du kendoka. Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait rien à dire.

Dans les yeux d'Ikue, quelque chose brillait. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais elle avait un regard littéralement brillant. Etaient-ce des larmes ? Ou une lueur de détermination ?

Tous deux sursautèrent à l'entente de la sonnette de la porte.

Déjà ?


End file.
